


Prompts

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, Hair Braiding, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merperson Keith (Voltron), Orgasm Control, Pining Keith (Voltron), Public Blow Jobs, Sex in a Voltron Lion, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro Loves Sucking Cock, Sparring, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: What it says on the tin, fam. Mini-fic prompts that I'm transferring over from twitter.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Shiro Learns to Braid Keith's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kelsey!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose)

Before Shiro volunteers, Keith used to hunt down Allura when he needed help braiding his hair. If he's being honest, Shiro only offered to learn because that meant more time with Keith in his lap.

He spends way more time than he's comfortable admitting watching videos only before he tries it for the first time. It shouldn’t be that hard _right_? But his results are _less_ than spectacular.

Keith thanks him with a kiss anyway. When they go to bed that night, Keith has his hair up in a ponytail and Shiro feels a little dejected. 

"You can try again tomorrow," Keith says as he pulls out the hair tie and crawls into bed next to him.

Keith lets him practice every morning and by the end of the week, he's managed to perfect his technique. Not too tight, not to loose, no stray bits of hair falling out. When they get undress for bed that night, Keith asks him to unbraid it for him. Shiro can't stop running his fingers through the soft waves. The petting turns to pulling when Keith pushes him back onto the mattress and thanks him by means of of his mouth around Shiro's dick.

As Shiro slides his fingers around the back of Keith’s head, he thinks it was definitely worth the trouble.


	2. Shiro Loves Sucking Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Boot!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundabout)

There’s only one thing Shiro loves more than fucking Keith into near unconsciousness and that’s sucking his cock.

Considering how often he get distracted by Keith’s mouth, he would have thought it would be the other way around. But after so much time in space with nothing but his hand for company, Shiro came to realize the thing he missed the most was giving head. There’s just no replacing the feeling of a hot, heavy cock against his tongue. 

The first month they were together Shiro spent more time on his knees than he probably has in his whole life put together. Keith is just so _responsive_ \-- the way he groans and bucks under Shiro's mouth drives him fucking wild. 

He makes a habit of sucking Keith off before bed and usually Keith returns the favor in kind but it’s hardly necessary. Just having Keith’s dick in his mouth is honestly enough to get him off most nights. 

Shiro's absolute favorite thing to do is corner him in one of the obscure corners of the Atlas, push him up against the wall and drop to his knees. Keith always get this scandalized expression on his face, but it doesn’t last for more than a few seconds. Soon enough Keith is glancing around before unzipping his pants. Shiro loves the way his cheeks flush as he pulls out his dick.

"Okay, but we have to be quick," Keith will whisper.

Shiro just smiles up at him before sucking him down.


	3. Big Spoon Keith, Little Spoon Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [cyborgtopus!](https://twitter.com/cyborgtopus)

Sometimes when Shiro hasn't slept well, because of nightmare or just general nerves, Keith makes him take a nap midday. He had protested at first, because a nap? _Honestly._ He's still young enough that he can power through on four hours of sleep no matter how much it sucks.

But when Keith followed him back to their bed and curled up behind him, it didn't seem so bad.

When they sleep at night, Keith usually ends up with his head tucked under Shiro's chin or resting on his chest. But their naps make Shiro realize how much comfort he finds in having Keith wrapped around him protectively. When they wake up, Keith will kiss the back of his neck and rub a hand over his stomach. Sometimes he'll slip his hand into Shiro's pants and jerk him off, sometimes they'll just lie there in the silence and listen to each other breathe.

Either way, it's perfect. It's exactly where Shiro wants to be.


	4. They Propose To Each Other At The Same Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Kika!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988)

Keith picks a date when he knows Krolia will be around because as much as he loves the other paladins, she's his _Mom_. She had to miss all the other big events in his life, he wants her there when he asks Shiro to marry him. 

It's a big group dinner. Shiro keeps calling “family dinner” it and it makes Keith's chest go all fuzzy every time he hears it. By the time the actual event rolls around, they've managed to invite all the paladins, Krolia, Matt and Sam, and half of Shiro's crew. Keith's not sure how it got so out of hand, but he's got a ring in pocket so there's no turning back now. 

Halfway through dinner, Shiro stands up and gives a cheesy, but no less heart warming speech to thank everyone for coming. Keith doesn't expect anything less from him, the big adorable nerd that he is. When he gets down on one knee, Keith's first reaction is to turn to Allura and Lance as he fights back tears. 

"You assholes, I can't believe you didn't tell me." 

When he turns back, Shiro is holding out a small silver band and Keith doesn't even let him get the words out before kissing him. He whispers "yes," over and over again while all their terrible secret keeping friends clap and wolf whistle. 

It isn't until later that night, after most of their friends have gone home that he takes Shiro aside and pulls out the small velvet box that's been sitting in his pocket all night.

"You -- you were going to -- " Shiro chokes out the words and Keith reaches up to thumb away a tear from the corner of his eye. "Yeah," he says softly. "You beat me to it."


	5. Shiro Hasn't Gone Dancing In Forever

Shiro doesn’t seem like it, but he actually _loves_ going to clubs. It’s not because he wants to drink or hook up, but because he genuinely loves dancing. 

The first time Shiro invites him, Keith mostly goes because he can’t honestly picture the _Garrison Golden Boy_ ever having been a club kid. He needs to see this with his own two eyes. When Shiro picks him up that evening what he sees is a revelation. Shiro’s outfit isn’t particularly revealing _per se_ , but that black tank top and jeans fit him just right and Keith is having a hard time taking his eyes off him. 

When they get to the club, Shiro makes a beeline for the dance floor. Keith agrees to meet him out there after a drink. There is no way Keith is dancing _in public_ stone cold sober, even if it does mean he'll get the chance to be pressed up against a sweaty sexy Shiro all night. 

After two shots of bright blue god knows what, Keith finds him in the crowd. Shiro is a fucking vision out there on the floor. He looks elated, totally carefree in a way that Keith hasn't seen him in years. Shiro's eyes light up when he sees Keith and pulls him in close. 

"Dance with me," Shiro says. 

Keith does. 

He lets Shiro take the lead and finds himself pressed up against Shiro’s hard hot body as they sway with the music. They don't talk but they manage to communicate regardless, moving in sync. Keith can feel people staring but he doesn't care. By the end of the night Keith is sweaty and high on endorphins. A slow song comes on and he pushes himself up on his toes, kisses Shiro right there in front of god and everyone. Shiro's hands are still on his hips when Keith leans back, embarrassed. 

"Sorry, I got carried away," Keith tries to say but Shiro stops him with a two fingers against his lips. 

"Let's go home," Shiro says. "We can finish this there."


	6. Keith Has No Gag Reflex

They’re in the cockpit of Black, Shiro’s sprawled out, his pants around his ankles and Keith is happily humming around his cock. Shiro strokes his metal fingers through Keith’s hair and Keith pulls off with a slick pop and smiles up at him. 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks. Shiro laughs under his breath. 

“Yeah, babe.” He reaches out to wipe some of the spit from Keith’s chin. Fuck, he’s hot. “How about you?” 

“Mmm,” Keith responds. He drags his tongue slowly over the head and grins when Shiro moans. “You can be rougher with me if you want.” 

“What?” 

“I mean, I’ve been thinking about it,” Keith says with a shrug. “It would be hot if you fucked my mouth.” 

Shiro’s always gentle with him, and not just because Keith is precious to him and deserves to be treated as such. Keith isn’t _that_ experienced and Shiro knows he’s above average in the size department. 

“Are you sure?” Shiro asks. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Keith stops sucking a hickey into Shiro’s thigh and raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Come on, Shiro. You’re thick, but I’m not gonna get lockjaw from a blowjob.” 

“I meant I don’t want to choke you.” Keith is still staring at him like he’s an idiot so Shiro continues. “What do you not have a gag reflex at all?” 

“That’s not a thing,” Keith says. “That’s an excuse people give when they don’t like giving head.”

“Keith,” Shiro says. “I assure you that it is definitely a _thing_.” Shiro isn’t going to tell Keith about his high school boyfriend who very much enjoyed giving blowjobs but was absolutely terrible at deepthroating. 

“It is not,” Keith says. “I’ll show you.” He slides his mouth down, taking Shiro further and further, and Shiro feels the point at which his dick hits the back of Keith’s mouth and keeps _going_. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Shiro shouts. 

Keith’s nose is pressed into his pubic hair and Shiro is coming hard, one hand fisted in Keith’s hair and the other gripping the arm of the pilot’s chair. And Keith? Is swallowing. When Shiro’s brain comes back online, Keith is kneeling between his legs, wiping the spit off his face with the back of hand and grinning proudly. 

“Told you,” he says. 

“That,” Shiro says. “Is not a a skill that everyone has, I assure you.” 

“Hmm,” Keith says. “Maybe it’s a Galra thing?”


	7. Trans Sheith Eating Out

Shiro pins Keith to the mat for the third time in a row before he begins to suspect that Keith isn't exactly giving it his all. His prosthetic is braced against Keith's chest and Keith is looking up at him like he's ready to be pounded through the mattress. Shiro reaches down between Keith's legs with his other hand, presses against him and feel the dampness seeping through his sweats. 

"You little slut," Shiro whispers, fondness in his voice. 

Keith has the audacity to look bashful. His face is already flushed from the physical exertion but his cheeks go darker and he bites his bottom lip, rocking up against Shiro's hand. It isn't long before they're back in Shiro's room. 

He bends Keith over the edge of the bed, yanks down his sweats and spreads his legs apart. Keith is already whimpering and Shiro's barely gotten his hands on him yet. Shiro kneels down behind him, buries his face in Keith's cunt and licks him open slowly. Keith's knees buckle and Shiro helps him right himself. But not before slapping his ass hard and whispering, "Behave," against his thigh before diving back in. 

He teases Keith with tiny licks, listening to him moan and whine, push his hips back against Shiro's face. Shiro loves eating him out, but he loves even more when Keith is completely helpless to Shiro's whims. Shiro's spent enough time with Keith's thighs pressed up against his ears and Keith's hands fisted in his hair to know that if he gives Keith the chance, he'll ride Shiro's face and come as many times as he's allowed. He rubs a thumb over Keith's swollen dick, not hard enough to do anything, just enough to drive Keith crazy. Keith buries his face in the mattress and groans. 

"Shiro, please." Shiro slaps his ass again and Keith whimpers. 

"You brought this on yourself," Shiro says. He sinks his teeth into Keith's thigh and sucks at the mark. 

"It's not my fault -- ah," Keith falters when Shiro's tongue pushes inside of him. "If sparring with you gets me hot." 

Shiro sucks Keith's cock between his teeth and delights in the sounds that spill out of Keith's mouth. 

"It is your fault if you can't control yourself," he says. Keith's never been good at self control, least of all in bed. "I think it's time for a lesson."


	8. Ghosthunters AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Jess!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy)

Keith will always support his best friend in all of his endeavors, but this one is really trying his patience. When Shiro told him that he was starting a YouTube channel, Keith wasn’t expecting _this_.

“Ghosthunting, Shiro? Really? This is what you’re doing with your astrophysics degree?”

In the end Keith lets himself get dragged along to the Lizzie Borden house, because even if he doesn’t believe in ghosts, it still has _historical_ significance. Keith doesn’t understand how Shiro managed to get sponsors, but he’s not about to turn down a free vacation.

Does Keith hear some very strange and down right fucking creepy noises in the middle of the night? Yes. Will he ever admit it to Shiro? _Absolutely not._

When there’s a knock on his door around 2am, Keith is already reaching for his knife. But it’s Shiro’s voice calling from the other side.

“Keith? Are you awake?

“Come in.”

Shiro climbs into bed next to him.

“Did you see a ghost?” Keith asks, but he’s only half joking.

“I — heard things,” Shiro says. He’s already shoved his cold feet between Keith’s legs and Keith knows that he isn’t going anywhere. It’s not like Keith minds. “Tell me it’s nothing, okay?”

Keith snuggles up next to him, an arm thrown over Shiro’s shoulder as he holds him close. 

“It was just the house settling,” Keith says.

Maybe this whole ghost hunting thing has its benefits after all.


	9. Pirate/Mermaid AU

Shiro knew the risks he was taking — flying the black in the King’s waters — but he never expected it would come to this. As he steps up to the gallows, he says a silent prayer that his death will be quick. The hangman is reaching for him, ready to slide the noose around his neck when the trapdoor opens beneath him. Shiro lands in the ocean with a splash. He’s sinking like a stone with his hands tied behind his back. He catches sigh of a familiar purple tail and a mane of black hair out of the corner of his eye.

Keith seals his mouth over his, giving him his breath and unfastens the rope from around his hands. 

“You had me worried there for a moment,” Shiro says.

Keith rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be daft. I said I would always protect you.”

Shiro leans in to him him. The desperate way Keith kisses him back tells Shiro that he wasn’t the only one who was worried.

“Now will you come away with me?” Keith asks. He brushes his nose against Shiro’s and presses a kiss to it.

“I’d have it no other way,” Shiro says.

The pirate life never suited him anyway.


End file.
